deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Lasifer/The Console Wars: Master Chief vs. Samus Aran
For decades, gamers have argued about which of their consoles were superior, even as far back as when people pledged the flags of their fanboy allegiances to Atari, Colecovision and Magnavox. These "Console Wars" have been the basis of numerous arguments in every forum imaginable, but what if they had taken on a more literal form? Now, on Deadliest Fiction, the armies of each the modern Big Three will clash in a virtual world with their heroes and villains to prove who is dominant once and for all. Whether you pledge yourself to Miyamoto and Nintendo, Kaz Harai and Playstation, or the Xbox, the Console Wars is sure to thrill. The pieces are in place, and the forces are moving: now only one army can be the winner of the Console Wars. In the second fight, the forces of Xbox and Nintendo have come together to bring you a classic sci-fi battle, argued by many gamers across generations; reminiscent of the golden age of the first Xbox and the NES. Fighting for Team Xbox, Microsoft brings in their own iconic mascot, Master Chief. The super soldier brings in his advanced firearms along with experience and skill to fight his Nintendo rival. Opposing him is the female bounty hunter of Nintendo, the skilled Samus Aran. Doning her powerful suit of armor including several visors and the iconic Arm Cannon. These two heroes will clash and rekindle their old rivalry here in this battle of the Console War, but only one can be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Weapons and Skills Master Chief John-117, better known by his rank Master Chief Petty Officer, was a SPARTAN-II of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. John was taken as a child and enrolled in the SPARTAN-II program, originally meant for quelling the problem that had arisen in the form of human rebels, known as Insurrectionists. When the Covenant, a race of zealot-like religious aliens invaded, the SPARTANs were redeployed to counter this new threat. Many perished, but Master Chief survived long enough to discover a Halo Ring, a superstructure capable of destroying all life in the galaxy. With the help of his friend, Sergeant Avery Johnson and his AI companion Cortana, John destroyed the Halo Ring. Along the way he encountered a parasitic alien species, The Flood. He later helped defend Earth when the Covenant launched a daring attack on the homeworld of humanity. He discovered the key to destroying the Covenant weapons, the Scarabs, and invaded the Covenant flagship High Charity. After returning to Earth, he teamed up with the Covenant Seperatists and destroyed the remnants of both the Covenant and the Flood, and permenatly ended the threat of the Halo Rings. Unfortunatly, the Chief was trapped in half of Forward Unto Dawn floating in space after Installation 00 exploded. Years later, the ship crash lands on a Forerunner shield world, along with another ship responding to their distress signal. 640px-Regicide13.jpg|Combat Knife 640px-MC_M6D.jpg|M6D Magnum 640px-H3-MasterChief-Shooting-Large.jpg|Firing the MA5C Rifle SRS99C_Sniper_Rifle.png|Sniper Rifle 296px-Halo2-MasterChiefShotgun.png|Wielding the Shotgun 640px-HCE-M7057DP-HUD-FirstPerson.jpg|The Flamethrower Rocket2.jpg|Firing the M41 573px-H3-M6SpartanLaser-FirstPerson.png|The Spartan Laser 573px-Reach_MPBeta_Jetpack02.png|Jetpack in use 640px-Avatars_Halo_Halo3_Shield.jpg|The Bubble Shield in use 640px-H4_-_Promethean_Vision.png|Promethean Vision Samus Aran Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a bounty hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the BSL station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in the 1986 game Metroid, her first appearance. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet confirmed this. However, completing Metroid under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman. Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game’s items collected or even botth. Grapple_Beam_Corruption.png|Grapple Beam Power_Beam_Echoes.png|Power Beam Widebeam-m4.gif|Wide Beam 640px-Other_M_Plasma_Beam.png|Plasma Beam 640px-Wave_Beam_MOM.jpg|Wave Beam 2dmissile.png|Missile Launcher Ice_Beam.jpg|Ice Beam Using_Nova_Beam.jpg|Nova Beam Screw_attack_cryosphere_zoom_hd.png|Screw Attack 640px-Thermal_visor.png|Thermal Visor Morph_Ball_animation_300px_Orpheon.gif|Morph Ball X-Factors Master Chief - X-Factor - Samus Aran 120-STRENGTH-110 Both of these warriors have received remarkable training and augmentations to boost their strength level to fly past peak strength of many aliens and humans. 75-INTELLIGENCE-85 Samus gets this, but don't undercut Chief. He's no genius, but he's plenty smart. He's given heavy schooling as part of his SPARTAN training and there's nothing to indicate that he has anything but at least average intellect in the game. 100-TRAINING-100 Both have been trained since an extremely young age to take on alien scum and fight with exceptional hand to hand and firearm skills. 80-EXPERIENCE-100 Samus has taken on a variety of supernatural and alien foes that Chief can only dream of since a young age, freelance bounty hunting to working for the Galatic Federation, Samus has taken on alien lifeforms big and small. Not to say Chief hasn't taken on his fair share of powerful opponents, taking on the Covenant and Prometheans is not an easy feat by anymeans. 30-CREATIVITY-80 Samus uses a wide variety of tactics, weapons and abilities and is fairly adaptable to the situations around her. Master Chief does one thing, and one thing only. In his own words- "Figured I'd shoot my way out. Mix things up for a change." 130-SPEED-170 Chief can outrun a speeding vehicle on foot, but even that doesn't compare to the insane speeds of Samus on foot. 89.17 -AVERAGE- 107.5 Battle TBW. Expert's Opinion TBD. Notes *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point or nullified completely. NOW VOTE! Category:Blog posts